


The Dumb Friend

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Filming, Films, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Light-Hearted, Lunch, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred decides to drop in on his boyfriend and their friends for a little fun. It goes exactly as planned, of course.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dumb Friend

Alfred held up his phone to record his friends. Then just like that, he set off to find their table. This was gonna be epic.  The lunch room was sort of crowded, so it took him a good minute to find them. When he did though, he smiled evilly... 

" _Ciao_ , Alfred!" Feliciano said brightly. Ludwig and Roderich both nodded politely, but Gilbert continued to stuff his face full of food. Nice. 

"Story time!" Alfred announced, and now all of them looked up. About time too, Gil. "In every group of friends, there's the dumb one." 

It was funny how fast the other three pointed at Gilbert. He threw up his hands in mock exasperation. Sorry babe, Alfred thought in amusement. It was only partly true of course; he wasn't that dumb... 

"Oh c'mon guys!"


End file.
